


Turbulence

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: The Abominable Bride, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Fear of Flying, M/M, Missing Scene, Off to catch Rosamund Mary, One Shot, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: John wonders if his pre-Sherlock self would ever have believed that he would be sitting, ready to take off on a flight to catch a criminal. How very James Bond. If it was just him and Sherlock, and some inconsequential culprit, he might even be enjoying himself.





	

The place is far too loud. John grinds his teeth. Behind him, in front of him, all around him, he hears babies screaming, families chattering, people making last minute texts and phone calls.

Sherlock sits next to him, silent and staring straight ahead as the flight attendants reel off the safety instructions.

John wonders if his pre-Sherlock self would ever have believed that he would be sitting, ready to take off on a flight to catch a criminal. How very James Bond. If it was just him and Sherlock, and some inconsequential culprit, he might even be enjoying himself.

The ‘fasten seatbelts’ sign is illuminated, the flight attendants take to their seats. Sherlock leans back and closes his eyes, letting out one, long exhale. The engines start up, and John is just considering putting his headphones in to drown out the noise, when Sherlock’s eyes open wide again.

John frowns. “You okay?”

Sherlock exhales again but his breath stutters a little. He gives John a tight smile, and clears his throat. “Y-yes, I’m fine. I’m fine.”

The engines whir louder and louder. The plane begins to move down the runway, and John distinctly sees Sherlock jump in his seat. It’s such a small movement, but John knows him.

“Sherlock.”

That tight smile again. “I-er…” Sherlock trails off to clear his throat once more. “I might not be the best at flying.”

John tries not to wince. He thinks of the damned tarmac, the flight that had hardly taken off before it ended.

“Okay,” is all he says.

It’s so difficult speaking to Sherlock right now. They can’t mention the… case, because God knows who could be listening. But then, the writer in John muses, actions often speak louder than words.

As the plane travels faster down the runway, John takes a chance, and takes hold of Sherlock’s hand, the one between them on the arm rest. Sherlock is stock still.

John feels his stomach flip over. With a great whoosh, the plane takes off, and Sherlock’s hand flinches, but doesn’t draw away. John squeezes it. Right now, it’s the most he can do.

Right now, this is safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr [here.](http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/155362987345/turbulence)


End file.
